The Dream
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Ichigo wakes up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and she's scared. The final battle has been giving her nightmares for years, but why is that? (I DON'T OWN TMM!)


**The Dream**

**Summary: Ichigo wakes up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and she's scared. The final battle has been giving her nightmares for years, but why is that?**

_**~xXx~**_

Ten years.

Ten years of pain, suffering, and living out your worst nightmares.

No one knew just what the mew mews had to live with. They had all had been dead in that battle, but then came back when Mew Ichigo saved them. They all had Ichigo to thank.

Ichigo however, had the worst nightmares of all….

…_..Nightmare…._

_The bell jingled softly well I walked towards the nearing light. No one would know what I was going to do, but I had to save everyone. Everyone needed me to save them! I was Mew Ichigo, and they needed their leader. _

_Then, an evil laugh sent shivers up my back and I knew that he was there. Deep Blue. He was going to hurt me. He was going to hurt my friends. He was going to hurt Minto…Lettuce….Pudding…Zakuro….Ryou… Keiichiro…Aoyama-kun….my parents…Moe…. Miwa…everyone that I loved if I didn't put an end to him._

_My cat ears shift a little, looking for where the sound of his evil laughing was coming from._

_I moved on._

_That is when I entered his throne room, and saw the evil bastard who took my boyfriend, my love, my Aoyama-kun. I narrowed my eyes but all I could see was Aoyama-kun there. "Aoyama-kun…" I whisper._

_Deep Blue turned and his evil blue eyes met my bubble gum pink ones. _

_Then, Deep Blue went at me and I fought down my urge to scream. "Aoyama-kun!" I cried and then I heard _his _voice._

"_Deep Blue-sama…."_

_Kisshu….it was Kisshu!_

"_Please, let me kill that wreathless mortal, you shouldn't let your hands get dirty," Kish said and I could see his green hair, and he was bowing before Deep Blue. _

_I wanted to cry out…. "Kisshu…." I whispered his name, and then he was standing._

_His eyes never met mine, and I couldn't stop myself from shaking. Was I going to die? Was Kisshu finally going to kill me? He was talking then, and I heard him go on and then, he looked up, and smirked. "You can have earth…but I will never let you have Ichigo!" He turned teleported with his swords out and he went to stab Deep Blue._

_It didn't turn out like that._

_Kisshu was on Deep Blue's sword and my eyes widen. Deep Blue threw Kish off his sword like he was nothing and tears formed in my eyes. The green haired alien died for me. _

_Kish landed in front of me and I pulled him close. "Ichigo?" called Kisshu weakly. "Are…are you crying?" _

_I didn't think I had ever cried so much… He wanted one more kiss, and he was almost there but…he died… _

"_KISSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I yelled my heart breaking._

…_x…_

Ichigo jumped awake, her eyes wide and now she was sitting up. She was panting, trying to catch her breath and then she was crying. She covered her eyes, trying to keep her sobs soft. It was then; she noticed the small light from her roommate's bedroom.

Miwa walked out, and soon Moe joined. They stared at Ichigo with confused, sleepy eyes.

"Ichigo?" whispered Miwa, who was very tired.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Moe asked.

The redhead nodded her head, as she caught her breath. "Yes…just another nightmare…." Her two friends were about to say more, but Ichigo was already laying back down. "Good night…" Ichigo called softly, stilling as if she was going back to sleep. She listened to her friends leave the room, and once again, the ex mew was left alone with her tears.

~xXx~

This had been going on since she was 13 years old, and she had lost everything. She thought it would go away just like the other mew mews who got their lives back on track once they lost their powers.

But not with Ichigo, she had kept her powers somehow, and was haunted by the nightmares of the final battle.

Ichigo was actually 23 years old now, and was trying to find that special somebody but it just wasn't happening. When Aoyama left her, heartbroken and in the dust well he went and started dating Minto, Ichigo had been so broken. Aoyama was actually the only thing that kept her going and kept her from not breaking apart.

Now, she was just a mess and lived with Miwa and Moe. Ichigo was working at her job at the café though you could see that she was unwelcomed there. Minto seemed happy, and when Ichigo saw Aoyama come to pick up the ex bird mew, she got sad and wished that was her.

Minto was actually getting married to Aoyama in the spring, and Ichigo wasn't invited to the wedding.

She wiped her eyes so she wouldn't start to cry.

Zakuro had started to date Keiichiro well Lettuce and Ryou were on and off. Pudding was busy working to look for a boyfriend but many guys liked her. Who wouldn't? Her body was filled out, and her eyes were so bright….you'd get lost.

"Ichigo?" the ex mew turned and found Zakuro standing there, and Ichigo tried to pull herself together.

"Hai?" was her soft reply.

"Are you okay?" Zakuro asked.

"Yes…." Ichigo lied. She always lied now a days. "I'm fine."

Zakuro didn't believe her, but she left the girl alone.

~xXx~

When the day came that it was Minto's wedding, Ichigo stood at the cherry tree in the park. She stared up at it, and then she pulled out her mew pendant. She stared down at it, and tears formed in her eyes. "I swear this is where my life started…and ended…." She started slowly.

She wiped her eyes.

"I can't believe I lost you, I lost you." She said softly.

Ichigo looked around and then back up at the tree.

She stared up at the tree, trying to pull herself together for this. "I guess I wasn't suppose to live, I wasn't suppose to survive that battle… I was suppose to die with honor, and not lose myself like I did." Ichigo started. "I lost myself after the nightmares started…that's just how I lost my only light…Aoyama-kun…Why is that though? Why am I in pain? Why did it have to be _me_?"

The ex mew shook her head, took a deep breath.

"I actually became a mew the first time around here… This is about where my problems started…when Kisshu first told me that he could take me away from this place….no one can….but this is good bye…" Ichigo said before she took out a note which she held close in her hand, and then she closed her eyes as she took out a knife as well. "I love you Aoyama-kun… always….but I also love Kisshu….Ryou….I'm sorry…but good bye…" and with that, she stabbed the knife through her heart, killing herself.

When she hit the ground, there was a soft smile playing on her face. She was at peace; finally.

~xXx~

When Ichigo passed, everything seemed to fall apart. Her parents were heartbroken, and they cried for their little girl who had killed herself. No one knew of the note that was in her hand, as they found the young woman laying on the ground, looking peaceful with the knife sticking out of her chest.

However, when Kisshu, Pai and Taruto finally came back to earth, they found everyone heartbroken. They didn't know what was wrong – well Pai did – and when Pudding came rushing up towards them, burying her face into Taruto's arms. He was caught off guard, and his eyes widen. "P-Pudding?" he asked surprised.

"Taru-Taru! I need a hug from Taru-Taru…. God, it finally happened…." Pudding sobbed.

"What happened?" Taruto asked confused.

"Why you're here!" Pudding said. "You're here because we're saying good bye to Ichigo-chan!"

"What?" it was Kisshu this time. "What's wrong with Ichigo?"

Pudding met his confused golden eyes. "She killed herself…"

"WHAT!?" yelled Kisshu, his heart breaking.

"Ichigo-san finally killed herself…I'm surprised she stayed going till now…I guess the nightmares finally got to her… she killed herself actually on Minto and Aoyama's wedding." The three aliens and one ex mew looked over at Lettuce. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Ichigo-san's dead….she was finally eaten alive by the nightmares…no one did anything because we were all so stupid."

Pai walked over, and Lettuce fell into his arms and she cried. Kish and Tart and everyone there pretty much were shocked, but they had lost a very powerful person, a friend.

Taruto held Pudding well Minto was being held by Aoyama. Keiichiro held onto Zakuro, and Ryou was staring down at the coffin which held Ichigo inside.

Kisshu was sad, and went towards the coffin to look inside. He noticed her fist, and he saw the note. He wasn't sure if he should grab it or not.

Ichigo looked angel like, with her skin oddly pale, her ruby hair combed and in pink tails. _Like old times. _Kish thought with a sad smile. His eyes filled with tears, staring down at her. Ichigo was wearing a soft pink dress, and Kish knew somehow, she had planned to want to wear that when she died. Ryou left so Kish could say good bye.

"Hey Ichigo…" Kisshu started with nervousness in his voice. His voice actually cracked. "I know you can't hear me…but god if I could do something…._anything_….just please… I need you. I can't live on knowing you're gone."

_This is GOOD BYE, not telling her that I need her. Not telling her shit. To say good bye. _Kisshu thought, and then he wiped his eyes.

"I love you Momomiya Ichigo, and I wanted you to have this…." Kisshu looked around quickly, before he placed a ring in her hand, switching the note for the ring so he could read it. He moved away from others said good bye.

Kish went to the corner to read the note.

_Dear Reader,  
if you're reading this…then I must be dead. I know, so many people might be hurt but I don't think there will be anyone who's hurt. Why would they cry for me? I mean, it's been 11 YEARS. Years since I last was the girl everyone loved… I can't take this anymore. I need to be set free….I need to leave this world. I guess this is just a note to many but I need you to tell someone special for me, that I love him. Kisshu, I love him. I love Kisshu. I wish that he could have come sooner but I can't go on.  
Good bye,  
Ichigo_

Kisshu didn't know how many times he read; _Kisshu, I love him. I love Kisshu. _She loved him? She loved him? Kish couldn't wrap his head around it because she always told him that she hated him.

He read the lines over again and his golden eyes filled with tears. The love of his life was gone… She had killed herself because he wasn't there for her. "I'm so sorry Ichigo…" Kisshu whispered as he broke down crying.

Pai noticed his brother crying, and he made his way towards the coffin to say "his good bye". He stood and glanced down at the dead girl.

"I cannot believe I am doing this. But you've broken my brother's heart so I must save him." Pai said calmly. "You have also hurt my girlfriend's heart."

Yup, Lettuce and Pai were dating; finally!

The next thing Pai did was take out some left over mew aqua from when they saved their planet. He looked over at his younger brother, and then back at the dead Ichigo. _For Kisshu. For Lettuce. For everyone who is hurting because of her death. _Pai thought.

Pai pushed the mew aqua into Ichigo's heart…but it didn't work. Pai was confused till he released that Ichigo was at peace. He was about to really be sad for his brother and girlfriend who Ichigo gasped back to life. She sat up, in the coffin her eyes wide and she grabbed where the knife _had _been. She looked around bewilder. "P-Pai?" she gasped.

"Hai, Mew Ichigo," Pai said and then everyone was rushing over towards the girl. "Welcome back to the living."

Was Pai smirking? Ichigo was looking around quickly, and she saw her parents who looked happy but yet so sad. She turned back to Pai, and then she slapped him. "YOU BAKA! I DIDN'T WANT TO COME BACK!"

"Why?" everyone saw Kisshu standing there, staring at her with sad golden eyes.

Ichigo met his eyes, "Kisshu?"

"Ichigo…" Kisshu whispered.

He ran to her, and she got out of the coffin quickly, running to him as well, and then jumped into his arms, bawling now. "Kisshu!" she cried.

"Ichigo!" he cried happily, burying his face into her hair.

Everyone was just so happy that Ichigo was safe, and alive. They had a group hug, well Ichigo pulled to look at Kisshu. He smirked and then he was kissing her. She was once again, smiling for a change.

**The End**

**Review please. -Nerdy**


End file.
